Connor has a Fever
by Roxanna123
Summary: Modern. Connor wakes up with a fever one morning and Haytham takes care of him. Unfortunately, Connor is very stubborn, like his mother, and doesn't like to sit still.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

**Connor is 17 years old in this**

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BE-click

Connor opened his eyes at the sound of his alarm clock before turning it off. As he sat up in bed, a small cough escaped his lips. Connor didn't think much about it but as he got dressed for the day, he began to cough more.

"I hope I'm not sick," he said aloud, his voice hoarse.

His eyes widen.

"Great, my voice is hoarse," said Connor, sighing a little. "Dad will know something's up."

Connor continued to get ready for school. Then, after he was done brushing his teeth, he went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning," said Haytham, Connor's dad, not looking up from his paper. "Sleep well?"

Connor shrugged and made a 'meh' noise while he grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal. Connor went over to the fridge and was about to grab the milk carton when he gave off a small cough. That got Haytham's attention.

"You alright lad?" Haytham asked, concern in his voice.

Connor nodded as he poured the milk into the bowl and walked over to the table. Haytham raised an eyebrow.

"Something must be wrong," he said, looking at his son. "You haven't spoken a word to me at all this morning."

"I'm fine dad," said Connor.

His father noticed his voice was hoarse. He frowned.

"You don't sound fine," said Haytham.

Haytham reached over and placed the back of his hand onto Connor's forehead, taking note of his son's lack of resistance. He frowned again.

"You're burning up," said Haytham, removing his hand. "Go back upstairs and change and then get back into bed. I'll be up in a bit."

"But dad..." Connor started.

"Now Connor," said Haytham firmly.

Connor sighed but went upstairs. He changed into a white T-shirt and light blue pajama bottoms. Then, he sat down on his bed. A minute or two later, Haytham entered. He was carrying a thermometer and a bottle of medicine. He sighed when he saw Connor sitting on his bed instead of in it.

"I thought I said to get into bed," he said, putting down the stuff he was carrying on Connor's bedside table, "not sit on it."

"I don't need to be in bed," said Connor, watching his father pick up the thermometer and turning it on. "I'm not sick."

"That's for the thermometer to decide," said Haytham, putting the thermometer near Connor's mouth. "Now open up."

Connor pouted but aloud Haytham to stick the thermometer under his tongue. They waited for a bit before the thermometer went off. Haytham took it out of Connor's mouth and looked at it.

"Hmm," said Haytham, shaking the thermometer.

"What does it say?" Connor asked as Haytham picked up the bottle of medicine and poured some of the contents into the plastic cup.

"38.5°C," he answered, handing the cup of medicine to Connor.

"That's not very high," Connor mumbled, taking the cup.

"It's high enough to keep you home from school today," said Haytham. "Now, take your medicine."

Connor looked at the cup of medicine. Making a disgusted face, Connor downs the medicine. Then he gave Haytham the cup, who put it back on the bottle. Then, Haytham got Connor to lay down.

"Now, get some rest," said Haytham, pulling the covers over Connor.

He hoped his son would be compliant but that went down the drain when the 17 year old sat up quickly to protest.

"I'm not tired, dad," said Connor. "Can't I just read?"

"Maybe later," said Haytham, getting Connor to lay back down. "I want you to rest for bit."

"But I'm not tired," protested Connor.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, you're sick and you need to get some rest," said Haytham, stumbling over Connor's real name a bit, pulling the covers back over his son.

"But..." Connor tried again.

"Rest," said Haytham firmly but gently.

Then, he left Connor's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

Connor stayed in bed until he was sure his father wasn't in earshot. Then he got up and changed back into his school clothes. He was going to leave for school from the window when he realized that he didn't have his school bag or his car keys.

"Shit," he cursed.

Connor paced in front of his window, trying to come up with an idea to get his bag and keys without Haytham knowing. Then, he snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" Connor said to himself. "I'll sneak outside, come in through the front door and quickly grab my bag and keys. I'll be gone before he knows it."

Smiling, Connor sneaks out through his window. He jumps from the roof to the ground quietly. He sneaks to the front door and opens the door slowly. Connor reaches in blindly and tries to grab his bag. Noticing he can't find it, Connor sticks his head in and looks for his bag. It's not by the door where it should be. He goes inside and decides to grab his keys first before going to search for his bag. He looks inside the bowl where he and his father keep their keys. Haytham's keys are there but not his. Connor sighed and scratched his head.

"Where are my damn keys?" Connor whispered.

He walked quietly around, trying to find his stuff. He was looking under the coffee table when he heard a noise.

"Eh hem," said a voice.

Connor looked up and saw his father, arms crossed and a frown upon his face. Connor smiled nervously.

"Eh...ah hi dad," said Connor, gulping a bit. "How's it going?"

Haytham didn't say anything. He just pointed to the stairs. Connor got the message and quickly went upstairs. Connor went into his room and quickly changed back into his pajamas before getting back into bed. He decided to pretend to sleep and would try to sneak out later. So, he closed his eyes. His plans of sneaking out were gone as soon as he closed his eyes, for he was asleep in seconds.

Downstairs

After Connor left the room, Haytham sighed in annoyance.

"That boy," he sighed. "He's going to drive me crazy."

He went to the kitchen and took a big gulp of coffee before heading upstairs to his son's room. When he got there, he knocked on the door. He got no answer. He knocked again.

"Connor," he called.

No answer.

"Connor, may I come in?" Haytham called again, knocking as well.

Still no answer. Sighing, Haytham opens the door and sees Connor sleeping. He smiles at that.

"I told you you were tired," said Haytham, chuckling a little.

He went over to his son and fixed his covers. He gives Connor a kiss on top of his forehead.

"Sleep well lad," said Haytham before leaving.

Haytham goes back to the kitchen and grabs the phone he had left on the table, dialing a number.

"I'm guessing that your son had escaped," answered the voice.

Haytham had been talking to William Miles when he heard Connor moving around and told him he would call him back.

"He was trying to," Haytham corrected. "I had hidden his school bag and keys just in case he tried to go to school. It turns out that was a smart move."

"Might I ask where his keys and bag are?" William asked.

"His keys are in my pocket and bag is in the closet," said Haytham with a smile.

"Clever," said William.

"Yeah, I had a feeling Connor would try to go to school, so I just hid the two necessary items he needs," said Haytham.

"Anyway, about that case I gave you," said William.

Haytham and William talked about the case Haytham was thinking about taking. He's a lawyer. They talked for about an hour before William had to go do something important, which Haytham was thankful for.

"That man can talk," mumbled Haytham as he hung up the phone.

Haytham then decided to do so cleaning until Connor woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

Connor groaned as he woke up. He felt worse than he did when he woke up earlier that morning. He looked at his clock as a harsh coughing fit leaves his mouth.

It's 10:30.

Connor stared at the clock with wide eyes. He tried to remember what time it was when he went to bed but waves it off quickly, not really caring about it any more. He gets out of bed and heads down the hall to the stairs, intending to go to the kitchen.

"Oh, you're awake," said a voice.

Connor jumped and turned around. Haytham was standing in the middle of the hallway, holding a laundry basket filled with folded clothes.

"Did you sleep well?"

Connor shrugged his shoulders before he had a coughing fit. Haytham quickly put his basket down and went over to his son. He rubbed his back until the coughing stopped. When the coughing stopped, Haytham placed his hand on Connor's forehead.

"Your fever has gone up," said Haytham, removing his hand and grabbing Connor's arm. "Come on. Lets get you back into bed."

"I'm fine," said Connor, getting his arm out of Haytham's grasp. "I don't need to go to bed."

"Connor, you need to rest," said Haytham, sternly, crossing his arms. "Now, come along."

"Can't I just lay down on the couch?" Connor asked.

"I would prefer you to be in your bed," said Haytham sighing, "but I guess you can."

Connor smiled and headed downstairs. He laid down on the couch in content, happy that he finally was out of his room. He got himself comfortable when Haytham stood over him with the thermometer.

"Open up," said Haytham.

"But dad," Connor whined before Haytham placed the thermometer under his tongue.

Haytham patted his shoulder before leaving the room. He came back with a blanket and covered Connor with it. Then, the thermometer went off. Haytham frowned at the reading.

"39°C," Haytham read.

He put the thermometer down on the table and grabbed the bottle of medicine. After pouring the medicine into the cup, Haytham handed it to Connor, who turned his head away and buried himself into the blanket.

"Connor," said Haytham in a firm tone. "You need to take your medicine."

"No, don't want to," said Connor, making sure to cover his mouth.

"Connor, now."

"No!"

"You're acting like a child," said Haytham.

"I don't need any medicine," said Connor before he began to cough.

"Yes, you do," said Haytham, putting the cup into Connor's hands. "Now, take your medicine."

Connor huffed but took his medicine and then placed the empty cup on the table. Haytham smiled.

"Do you want to watch some TV?" Haytham asked.

Connor nodded, burying himself into the blanket again. Haytham chuckled as he grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. He flicked through the channels before stopping on some action movie.

"Is this ok?" Haytham asked.

"It's fine," answered Connor, his voice sounding rough from the coughing.

Haytham gave Connor the remote and then left the room.

"Oh, call if you need anything," Haytham called from the kitchen.

"Ok."


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing**

Haytham did chores and Connor watched TV until it was lunchtime.

Haytham set out two plates on the table, both filled with sandwiches and sliced apples. Then, he went to the living room and gently shook Connor's shoulder.

"Connor, lunch is ready," said Haytham once the teen looked up at him.

"Thanks but no thanks," said Connor, turning away. "I'm not hungry."

"You barely ate breakfast this morning," said Haytham. "You need to eat."

"Dad, I'm just not hungry right now," said Connor.

Then, Connor's stomach rumbled.

"Yes you are," said Haytham, turning towards the kitchen. "Now come on."

Connor rolled his eyes but got up and followed his father to the kitchen. He sat down at his place at the table and began to eat.

"See, you were hungry," said Haytham before taking a bit of his own food.

Connor rolled his eyes again and continued to eat. Soon, they were both finished with their lunches.

"Connor, I want you to go take a nap," said Haytham, picking up the dishes.

"Dad, really?" Connor asked. "I'm seventeen years old. I don't need to take a nap."

"You need your rest," said Haytham, turning on the water and beginning to wash the dishes. "So, a nap will help."

"But dad," protested Connor.

"No 'but's, Connor," said Haytham. "Go upstairs and take a nap."

"No, I'm not tired," said Connor, turning away from his father.

"Why must you insist on arguing with me?" Haytham asked, turning to Connor, drying a dish in his hands. "You need to rest."

"That's all I've been doing," said Connor. "It's boring as hell."

"It may be boring but it'll do you good," said Haytham.

"Dad, I'm not going to take a nap," said Connor, getting up and going to the living room.

Haytham sighed and followed his son into the living room. He stood in front of the TV with his arms crossed.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, go upstairs and take a nap, now," said Haytham sternly.

"No."

"You are clearly tired and need to rest," said Haytham, pointing to the stairs. "Bed, now."

"No!"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton," warned Haytham.

Connor huffed but went upstairs. Once he heard the door close, Haytham sighed and shook his head.

"That boy is so stubborn."


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing**

Connor went into his room and laid down on his bed. He sighed.

"I don't need to take a nap," said Connor. "I've slept enough today."

Then, he got up and grabbed his laptop. He decided to check his email. He signed in and saw he had 18 email messages. Most of them, 12 of them in fact, were junk messages. The rest were from his friends. They were all asking where he was. He answered them, saying that he was sick. Then, he decided to just play online games. Connor grabbed his ear buds, plugged them in, and played some music while he played the games. A few times, Connor thought Haytham was coming and he would be caught. Thankfully, he was just walking pass the door. Connor just played games until 3:00. He thought that was an acceptable time to "wake up from his nap". He went downstairs and found his dad watching TV.

"Hey lad," Haytham greeted, a small smile on his lips. "Did you sleep well?"

Before coming down, Connor made sure to mess up his hair a bit to make it look like he slept.

"Yeah," Connor answered.

Then he looked at the TV.

"Whatcha watching?"

"What are you watching?" Haytham corrected. "And I'm watching some old show I used to watch at home."

Connor shrugged and sat down on the couch next to his dad.

"Oh, before I forget," said Haytham, holding the thermometer.

"Dad, really?" Connor whined before the thermometer was placed under his tongue.

"Yes really," said Haytham, placing a hand on Connor's forehead. "I'm going to continue to take your temperature until this fever of yours breaks."

Then, the thermometer went off.

"38.83°C," read Haytham, putting the thermometer away.

He grabbed the medicine and poured out the correct dose before giving the cup to Connor.

"Now, take your medicine," said Haytham.

"Yuck," said Connor after he took his medicine.

"I know the medicine doesn't taste good," said Haytham, "but it'll help you in the end."

Connor huffed and turned his attention to the TV. They watched the TV for ten minutes before Connor stood up.

"I'm going to get a glass of milk," said Connor, going to the kitchen.

"No Connor," Haytham called.

"Oh come on."

"It'll upset your stomach."

"What can I have then?" Connor called as he scanned inside the fridge. "All we have left is orange juice, cranberry juice and a two liter bottle of soda."

"You can have either of the juices," Haytham called back. "The soda has too much sugar."

Connor huffed but grabbed the cranberry juice and poured himself a glass. Then, he went back into the living room and sat down. A minute after he sat down, the phone goes off.

"I'll get it," said Haytham, getting up.

Connor shrugged and turned his attention back to the show. He ignored his dad until he heard him curse.

"Shit, I totally forgot," said Haytham.

'Forgot what?' Connor thought, paying attention to his dad now.

"Connor is sick so we can't come over tonight like we planned," said Haytham, pausing for a moment for the caller's reply. "He's running a temperature of 38.83°C right now."

A pause.

"It's mostly a cough."

Another pause. A rather long one in fact.

"Ok mum," said Haytham. "I'll see you and father around dinner time...Love you too, bye."

Connor, who was leaning against the back of the couch to hear better, quickly turned himself around and pretended to be interested in the show. Haytham sat down with a sigh.

"Your grandmother and grandfather are coming around for dinner," said Haytham.

"Oh, ok," said Connor.

"They're going to bring some homemade soup," said Haytham. "I'll make some grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Wait," said Connor, turning to his father and pretending to look confused. "They know I'm sick?"

"After I told them, yes," said Haytham, turning to the TV. "By the way, it's very rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations."

Connor turned to him in shock. He knew?!

"Yes, I knew that you were listening in," Haytham answered Connor's unasked question. "Just don't do it again."

Connor shook his head in shock before turning back to the TV.

Parents really do have eyes in the back of their heads.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing**

Connor and Haytham watched TV until 4:00. Then, Haytham went to the kitchen to make some grilled cheese sandwiches, Connor following him like a puppy.

"I thought grandma was making soup," said Connor as he sat down and put his head on top of his arms.

"Yes but that soup I'm pretty sure she's going to make goes great with grilled cheese sandwiches," said Haytham as he grabbed the bread and cheese. "Whenever Jenny or I fell ill, mum would make soup and dad would make the grilled cheese sandwiches and it would taste absolutely amazing."

"Sounds tasty," said Connor, licking his lips.

Haytham laughed.

"Yes it was."

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Connor, getting up and going to the door.

Connor opened the door and saw his grandfather, Edward, standing there with a large pot.

"Hi grandpa," Connor greeted, moving aside and letting Edward in.

"Hey lad," greeted Edward. "I would hug you but I got this pot."

"Do you want some help?" Connor asked, moving towards the pot.

"Nah, I got it," said Edward, walking to the kitchen. "Besides, you should be resting."

They entered the kitchen and Edward sat the pot on the stove.

"I'm fine grandpa," said Connor, sitting down.

"You're just like your father when you're sick," said Edward, sitting down as well. "He didn't like to rest either."

"Father, I was a child at the time," said Haytham, putting the prepared sandwiches into the oven and setting the time. "Once I started high school, I would take the time to rest if I wasn't feeling well."

"Your father would fight me and your grandmother all the bloody time," continued Edward, ignoring Haytham. "We could never get him to sit still for more than 5 minutes. All the fights we would have over taking the medicine too. Yep, your father is stubborn."

Connor was chuckling. He could never imagine his father sick.

"You fought with mum too when you got sick," Haytham countered, turning to Connor. "Mum would give him the 'look' just so she could get him to take his medicine."

Connor was full out laughing now but soon that turned into coughing. Once he stopped, he looked into Haytham and Edward's concerned faces.

"Just a little cough," Connor reassured, a small smile on his face. "Nothing to worry about."

"That doesn't sound like 'just a little cough' to me," said Edward before turning to Haytham. "What did you say his temperature was again?"

"38.83°C," said Haytham, moving to Connor and placing a hand on his forehead. "That's what it was the last time checked."

He kept his hand on Connor's forehead for a bit before removing it.

"He doesn't feel any warmer."

Connor rolled his eyes. They always made a big deal over his cough.

"I though grandma was coming as well," said Connor, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, she is," said Edward, turning to his grandson. "She said she needed to go back and get something."

Connor shrugged.

"Ok."

"Might be the spices," said Haytham.

Then, the oven timer went off. Haytham got up and took the the sandwiches out. They looked good so Connor got up and went over to them, reaching for one. Haytham smacked his hand away.

"Hey!" Connor cried, rubbing his hand.

"You have to wait," said Haytham. "You can have one once mum gets here."

Connor pouted. Then, there was a knock.

"That must be her," said Edward.

Connor made a move towards the door but Haytham's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I'll get it," he said, moving past him.

Connor just looked confused.

"What's wrong with me opening the door?" he asked, turning to Edward.

"You'll see," answered Edward.

Connor turned to the kitchen door way. His grandmother, Tessa, came in and immediately placed the back of her hand on his forehead.

"Mum, his fever hasn't gone up," said Haytham, rolling his eyes and going to pan of sandwiches.

"I'm going to check anyway," said Tessa, removing her hand.

She reached into her purse and pulled out a little bag that had a weird device in it (at least, to Connor).

"Sit down please Connor," she said, taking the device out of the bag.

Connor obeyed and watched his grandmother place a plastic tip on the device. Then, she moved over to him and was about to place the device near his ear.

"What the hell?!" Connor cried, jumping up when the device went into his ear a little ways.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Haytham scolded.

"It's ok," said Tessa before turning to Connor. "Connor, it's only a ear thermometer. I'm guessing you haven't used one of these before have you?"

Connor shook his head.

"Well, all I'm going to do is place the thermometer in your ear, press a button until it goes off and that's it," said Tessa, giving Connor a little smile.

Connor raised an eyebrow but sat back down. Then, Tessa placed the thermometer in his ear. Connor winced, not because it hurt, because it felt weird. It beeped after a couple of seconds.

"38.67°C," Tessa read.

"Well, it went down a bit," said Haytham as he got out bowls and plates. "That's good."

"It is," added Edward.

"He still needs to get plenty of rest," said Tessa.

"Um, I'm right here," said Connor, annoyed tone in his voice.

The adults seemed to ignore him so he just sat there and waited. Connor waited for ten more minutes before finally standing up.

"Yes, yes, I have to rest and take my medicine," Connor stated loudly, moving towards the sandwiches. "Can we please eat now? I'm starving."

"Yes, we can," said Tessa with a little laugh.

Connor smiled before he grabbed a plate and bowl and began to pile food onto them.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing**

After finishing his dinner, Connor sat back and let out a large loud burp.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Tessa scolded.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton Marcus Kenway!" Haytham scolded at the same time.

Connor looked at them, confused.

"What?"

"That's very rude," said Haytham, frowning at him.

"It was just a burp," said Connor.

"Just forget it, Connor," sighed Edward, patting Connor's shoulder. "They don't appreciate burping after a great meal."

"Edward!" Tessa said. "Don't encourage him."

Haytham sighed, face-palmed and shook his head while his parents argued. Connor took this chance to sneak past the adults and go into the living room to play video games. Before playing, Connor muted the TV so he didn't disturb them. It was twenty minutes later before the adults realized that Connor wasn't sitting down at the table.

"Where's Connor?" Edward asked, the first person realize that one person was missing.

Tessa looked around for her grandson.

"Connor," Haytham called.

No response.

"Connor," Haytham called, a little louder this time.

"In here," Connor's voice rang out from the living room.

Haytham, Edward and Tessa went into the living room and saw Connor playing a racing game.

"How long have you been playing?" Haytham asked, raising an eyebrow.

His son isn't known for being quiet is the reason why Haytham asked. Connor looked over at the clock before continuing to play his game.

"Twenty minutes," answered Connor.

"You've been playing this game of yours for twenty minutes?" Haytham asked again in shock.

"Yep."

"How the hell did we not hear it?"

"I muted the TV."

"Smart," said Edward, sitting down on the couch next to Connor.

"Thanks," Connor answered.

"You like this game?" Edward asked.

"It's more fun with friends," Connor answered.

Edward reached over and grabbed the other controller.

"I'll play with you," said Edward.

Connor paused the game and looked at his grandfather. Was he being serious?

"You serious?" Connor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, lad," said Edward, turning to the TV.

Connor shrugged and exited out of his current race to go to the multi-player. After giving his grandfather a quick run down on how to play the game, Connor started the game. Surprisingly, Edward gave Connor a bit of a challenge. Haytham was surprised as well.

"I didn't know you played video games father," said Haytham, looking at Edward.

"Some friends of mine like to play them," said Edward, making his car speed a little past Connor's car. "They're fun."

"I know right," said Connor, managing to cross the finish line first.

"Good job lad," said Edward, patting Connor's head.

Connor laughed.

"Thanks, you too," said Connor.

"Now, that you two are done with your game," said Tessa, standing up, "Connor, it's time to take your temperature."

"But grandma," Connor whined.

"No 'but's," said Tessa.

She got out the ear thermometer and it read 38.67°C.

"Well, at least it didn't get any worse," said Connor, shrugging.

"No, but I do want it to go down," said Haytham, placing a cold hand on Connor's forehead.

Connor moved away from Haytham.

"Dad, you don't have to feel my forehead every time one of you take my temperature," said Connor, rolling his eyes.

"Connor, you're sick and I worry about you," said Haytham.

"You worry about everything," said Connor.

"Parents are suppose to worry about their children a lot," said Haytham, smiling as he turned to Tessa. "Right mum?"

"Yep, we have to worry a lot about you," said Tessa.

"It's says it in the job description," added Edward.

Connor laughed until he began to cough. After he was done, Connor was given his medicine.

"You know what?" said Edward, getting the others' attention. "How about we watch a movie?"

"Ok," said Connor.

"Alright," said Haytham. "Connor, you pick the movie, dad, you go get a couple of blankets and mum and I will handle the popcorn and drinks."

Connor rushed to the place where they keep their DVDs while Edward, Tessa and Haytham walked to their destinations. Soon, the popcorn was popped, drinks were in glasses, blankets were spread out and the DVD was in the player. Connor was on the floor while Edward and Tessa are on the couch and Haytham in the chair. Connor turned to Haytham.

"Hope you don't fall asleep," said Connor with a smile.

Haytham has a tendency to fall asleep when they watch movies with the lights off.

"I won't," said Haytham, rolling his eyes.

Connor turned back around and pressed play.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing**

Haytham sighed as the credits rolled after the movie.

"That was a good movie," said Edward, sitting up and stretching.

Tessa laughed and nudged his shoulder.

"You like any pirate movie."

Connor chose a pirate movie, probably because he knew his grandfather would like it. Haytham rolled his eyes and turned to Connor. His son was curled up on the ground, sleeping peacefully. He smiled at the sight.

"Aww," Tessa whispered, smiling. "He looks so sweet."

"He does," agreed Edward, smiling as well.

Haytham nodded.

"I hate to disturb him," said Haytham, standing up, "but he's going to have a stiff neck in the morning if he doesn't get into an actual bed."

Then, Haytham kneeled down and gently shook Connor's shoulder.

"Connor," said Haytham.

It took a few shakes to get him moving.

"Huh?" Connor said tiredly, looking up.

"Hey lad," said Haytham with a small smile. "Come on, lets get you to bed."

"Not tired," mumbled Connor, snuggling some more into the blanket.

"Yes you are," said Haytham, pulling a little on Connor's arm. "Come on, time for bed."

Connor stood up and walked sluggishly to the stairs. Once up the stairs and in his room, Connor flopped onto his bed.

"'Night," mumbled Connor.

"Don't fall asleep yet," said Haytham. "I want to take your temperature."

"Can't it wait 'til tomorrow?" Connor asked, turning onto his back.

"No, I need to keep track of your fever," said Haytham, leaving the room.

Connor groaned and proceeded to cover his face with his pillow. Haytham came back a minute later with the thermometer.

"Why do you have to take my temperature now?" Connor whined. "I'm tired."

"Stop whining," said Haytham as he sat down and slid the thermometer under Connor's tongue. "It'll take only a minute."

"It's annoying," Connor grumbled around the thermometer.

"No talking," said Haytham.

Connor glared at his father and then he spit out the thermometer.

"Good night," said Connor, turning away from his father.

Haytham sighed.

"Connor, come on."

"No," said Connor, covering his head with his blanket.

Haytham sighed again before getting up and going downstairs. He came back with the ear thermometer. He stuck the thermometer in his ear and Connor jumped in response.

"What the hell?!" Connor cried, moving away from Haytham.

"I need to take your temperature," said Haytham, moving to place thermometer back into his ear. "Now, come on. The sooner we get this done, the sooner you can go to sleep."

The look on Connor's face made it clear that he wasn't going to be cooperative. Connor managed to get past Haytham and ran downstairs.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Haytham called. "Come back here!"

Haytham went downstairs and saw that Connor was standing behind the chair, ready to run if need be.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, this is ridiculous," said Haytham with an exasperated tone. "Just sit down and let me check on your fever."

"No!" Connor called over to him.

At that moment, Tessa entered the room. She looked at them both in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"I'm trying to take his temperature," said Haytham, pointing at Connor, "and he won't let me."

"Well, I'm tired and I want go to sleep," countered Connor, pointing back at Haytham, "but he insists on seeing where my fever is at at the very moment."

"I understand that you're tired but I just want to make sure..." Haytham started.

"'That my fever isn't getting any worse'," Connor finished exasperatedly. "I know but I just want to go to bed."

Then, the two began to argue with each other. This went for a couple of minutes before Tessa finally had had enough.

"Alright, you two," she said loudly, coming in between the two. "That's enough."

Haytham and Connor froze and backed up a couple of steps. They knew she wasn't mad but she could get angry in just a few seconds.

"Haytham, go into the kitchen," Tessa ordered, turning to Haytham.

"But mum," Haytham started.

"Now, Haytham," Tessa ordered more sternly.

Haytham went into the kitchen before he made his mother mad. Then, Tessa turned to Connor.

"Sit down," she ordered, pointing at the couch.

Connor did what he was asked and stayed still when she stuck the thermometer into his ear.

"38.61°C," Tessa read.

"Now, can I please go to bed?" Connor asked with a pleading tone.

Tessa shook her head.

"No, you're going to apologize to your father first for your behavior."

"But..."

"No, Connor," said Tessa, sternly. "You're going to apologize to your father."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen

Haytham sat the table with a cup of tea.

"You didn't make your mother mad did you?" Edward asked, sitting down with a cup of coffee.

"No, I don't think so," Haytham answered.

He had told his father what had happened. Then, Tessa walked in.

"His temperature is at 38.61°C," said Tessa.

"Ok, it's going down," said Haytham, sighing. "That's better."

"He's waiting in the living room right now," said Tessa, going to the cabinet and grabbing a tea cup.

Haytham raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Why don't you go see?"

Haytham looked over at his father, shrugged and walked into the living room. Connor looked tired.

"Hey," said Connor, tiredly.

"Hello," said Haytham.

"Um...I'm sorry for my behavior earlier," said Connor, his head hanging low.

"It's ok," said Haytham. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier too."

Connor smiled. Haytham smiled back and gave him a pat on the back.

"Go to bed," said Haytham. "You need your rest."

Connor stood up and then headed up the stairs.

"Good night dad," said Connor.

"Good night lad," said Haytham.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing**

Connor woke up the next morning with a coughing fit. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30.

"I don't feel well," he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

He got up and then went downstairs into the kitchen. Haytham was setting down two plates of eggs and toast on the table.

"Hey lad," Haytham greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

Connor shook his head and sat down at the table. His father frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Connor didn't speak; he just ate his food.

"Connor, what's wrong?" Haytham asked again.

Connor swallowed his food.

"Just a little headache," Connor answered quietly. "It's nothing."

Haytham felt his forehead.

"You feel warmer," stated Haytham, standing up. "Wait here. I'm going to go get the ear thermometer."

Connor shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat. When Haytham came back, Connor was finished with his breakfast.

"Ok, now hold still," said Haytham, sticking the thermometer into Connor's ear.

Tessa left the ear thermometer for them.

"39.11°C," read Haytham. "Your fever is getting worse."

"Ok," mumbled Connor, leaning against his hand.

Haytham looked at him with concern.

"Is anything else bothering you?"

"My throat hurts and my nose is running," said Connor, looking up at Haytham.

"Let me look down your throat," said Haytham, tilting Connor's head back.

Connor opened his mouth and let Haytham peer down his throat.

"Your throat is pretty red," said Haytham.

"Hmm," said Connor, rubbing his throat.

Haytham pointed to the living room.

"Go lay down," said Haytham.

Connor nodded and walked slowly to the living room. Once there, he laid down on the couch and grabbed one of the two pillows, hugging it close. He laid there for a bit before he saw Haytham walk to the coffee table, grab the remote and turned on the TV. Then, Haytham pulled a cover over Connor and placed a kiss on top of his son's head.

"Call if you need anything," said Haytham.

Connor nodded before proceeding to cough into the blanket. Haytham watched him with concern written clearly on his face.

"You ok?" he asked.

Connor shrugged.

"You need to take your medicine anyway," said Haytham with a sigh.

Then, he left to go get the medicine. Connor watched him walk away while coughs escape his lips. When Haytham came back, he gave his son his medicine; well tried to.

"Connor," said Haytham with a sigh when Connor moved from the medicine cup, "I know you don't like taking your medicine but you really need it right now."

Connor just continued to be uncooperative.

"Connor, please," said Haytham, trying to get the cup of medicine up to Connor's lips.

Connor shook his head. Then, a coughing fit came over him. After the coughing stopped, Haytham tipped the medicine into Connor's mouth. Connor gagged a little.

"Now, lay down," said Haytham, getting the teenager to lie back down.

He had Connor sit up so he could take the medicine.

Haytham fixed the blanket and then left to do chores around the house. Connor mostly slept while his father worked. Soon, it was lunchtime and Haytham made chicken noodle soup for Connor and a sandwich for himself. He went into the living room and gently shook his son awake.

"Hey, it's time for lunch," said Haytham, softly. "I made you some soup."

Connor turned a little green at the mention of food. He shook his head and buried himself deeper into the blanket.

"Not hungry," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"You need to have something in your stomach, Connor," said Haytham, frowning with concern. "Would you like to have something else? Some toast perhaps?"

Connor shook his head again. His son's lack of appetite worried him immensely. Haytham walked around the couch and kneeled in front of Connor, placing a hand on his forehead again.

"Maybe I should call the doctor," muttered Haytham, removing his hand.

Connor whined and shook his head to that. Haytham sighed and stood up.

"Can you maybe try to eat a couple of bites of soup?" Haytham asked. "For me?"

Connor shrugged.

"Ok," said Haytham in a gentle tone.

Then, he left to go get the soup. When he came back, he sat down on the edge of the couch. Connor reluctantly took the bowl and began to eat. He got through six spoonfuls of soup before he handed the bowl back to Haytham. His father was happy that he ate some of it but still he worried. Throughout the rest of the day, Connor mostly slept. When he was awake, he was lethargic and uncooperative, which worried Haytham. After Connor went to bed, Haytham called his mother. She told him that he should see how Connor is in the morning. If he isn't feeling any better tomorrow, Haytham should take him to the doctor. Then, Haytham watched some TV after his talk with Tessa. It was 10:30 when Haytham decided to go to bed. When he walked pass Connor's door, he decided to check on him. He saw that his son was sleeping peacefully. He smiled.

"Sleep well, lad," said Haytham before kissing the top of Connor's head.

Then, Haytham went to bed, preparing himself for tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing**

Connor growled in frustration at his clock.

He was tossing and turning most of the morning and decided to finally wake up, much to his dismay.

"It's 3:00 in the damn morning," said Connor in a frustrated tone.

He got out of bed and went downstairs into the kitchen. He was going to make himself a cup of coffee but then decided to make tea so he wouldn't haven't listen to Haytham nag at him for drinking something with caffeine in it. After he made the tea, Connor went into the living room and turned on the TV, muting it and putting captions on.

"I wonder if anything is on," Connor whispered hoarsely.

He flipped through the channels silently before settling on history show. While he watched the show, he sipped at his tea. When he finished the tea, Connor grabbed the blanket that was draped across the couch and wrapped it around himself. He snuggled into the couch and continued to watch the show, hoping to finally fall asleep. Unfortunately, Connor did not fall asleep. Instead, he stayed wide awake and continued to watch TV until Haytham came down.

"Connor?" Haytham asked at the bottom of the stairs. "I thought you were still in bed."

"Couldn't sleep," said Connor, looking up at his father.

Haytham raised an eyebrow.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since 3:00 this morning."

Haytham's eyes widened.

"You've been up since 3 in the bloody morning?!" Haytham shouted in disbelief.

Connor nodded.

"Please don't do that anymore," said Haytham, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sleep is important right now."

Connor rolled his eyes but nodded again.

"Yes dad," he replied.

"Now," said Haytham, clapping his hands, "it's time for breakfast. What do you want to eat?"

The teen shrugged. Connor followed Haytham to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Haytham opened the cabinets and looked through them.

"How about oatmeal?" Haytham asked, pulling out the box.

Connor, once again, shrugged.

"I really don't care," said Connor, leaning on his right hand.

Haytham sighed but began to make the oatmeal. Once the oatmeal has been made and given out, the two Kenways sat down and ate breakfast. Then, when breakfast was finished, Haytham took Connor's temperature.

"38.61°C," read Haytham before he shook the thermometer. "It's better than yesterday."

"I wish this fever would go away," grumbled Connor, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"I know lad," said Haytham, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"I can't believe I'm even saying this," said Connor, sitting up and looking Haytham straight in the eye, "but I really want to go back to school."

"Yeah, a healthy teenage boy would never say that," Haytham responded, chuckling.

"It gets boring," Connor replied.

Haytham nodded.

"It does. Now, go lay down and try to take a bit of a nap."

Connor decided to be stubborn and shook his head.

"Connor, you've been up since three in the morning," said Haytham in a stern voice. "You're going to take a nap."

"I'm not tired," said Connor, stubbornly.

"I'm not going to fight with you today," said Haytham, frowning as he crossed his arms. "Now go lay down."

"No!"

"Now Ratonhnhaké:ton."

Connor glared at Haytham but huffed and finally went into the living room and lied down on the couch. Haytham followed and covered Connor with a blanket once he laid down.

"Now, call for me if you need anything," said Haytham before going to do chores.


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing**

"No...no...no...no...HELL NO...no...no...no...no," said Connor as he flipped through the channels. "Is there anything on?!"

Connor growled with frustration and turned off the TV before turning onto his back, huffing.

"I'm so BORED!" Connor shouted before coughing.

"I know you are," Haytham called from the laundry room.

Haytham was getting annoyed with Connor's constant proclaims of being bored but his son was a teenager and they get bored easily.

"Let me put this load in and then I'll get the chess board," Haytham called again.

There was a moment silence before Connor replied.

"Sure."

2 hours later

Connor had no idea why he agreed to play chess with his father. During the the pass two hours, they have played sixteen rounds already. SIXTEEN! He was beginning to tire of the game and Haytham could clearly see that.

"Checkmate," said Haytham, moving his bishop in front of Connor's king.

"Yippy," said Connor with fake enthusiasm. "You won AGAIN dad."

Haytham sighed as he packed up the chess board and chess pieces.

"I know you're bored of this but it passed the time."

Confused, Connor turned and looked at the clock. It was 8:30 when they started to play, now it's 10:35.

"Oh," said Connor, turning back to Haytham.

Haytham stood up with the box containing the chess board and pieces and walked over to the stairs.

"Wait there while I put the box away," said Haytham, "and then I'll take your temperature and give you your medicine."

Connor huffed but nodded, watching his father go upstairs. Haytham came back down five minutes later with the medicine and went over to the coffee table to grab the thermometer.

"Dad, stop it," said Connor, turning his head away from the thermometer.

"Connor, it doesn't take that long," sighed Haytham. "Just open your mouth and let me take your temperature."

"I'm sick of my temperature being taken constantly," snapped Connor.

"Watch your tone Ratonhnhaké:ton," warned Haytham.

Connor glared at Haytham, who kept eye contact. They stayed that way until a knock at the door got their attention.

"I'll get it," said Connor, standing up

While Connor was saying that, Haytham stuck the thermometer into his mouth. The younger Kenway glared at him but still headed towards the door.

"I'll get it," said Haytham, putting a hand on Connor's shoulder.

Connor pushed his father's hand off and continued towards the door. He opened the door.

"Hey Connor," Desmond, his friend, greeted.


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing**

Connor was surprised to see his friends, Desmond and Ezio.

"Hey," Ezio greeted as well.

The thermometer went off and Connor took it out of his mouth, quickly turning it off.

"Hey guys," said Connor, smiling, "what's up?"

"We came to see how you were doing," said Desmond.

"I'm doing pretty good," said Connor, moving aside. "Want to come in?"

"Sure," said Desmond, walking inside. "Thanks."

"Thank you," said Ezio, walking in.

Haytham came out of the kitchen with a couple of bottles of water.

"Hello," Haytham greeted, handing them the bottles.

"Hello ," Desmond and Ezio greeted, accepting the water.

"Connor," said Haytham, his hand out.

Connor handed Haytham the thermometer. He looked at the thermometer and sighed.

"Did you even bother to look at the reading?" Haytham asked, exasperated.

"Nope," said Connor, turning to Ezio and Desmond. "How was the half day of school?"

"Like shit," Desmond answered with a laugh. "Not bad. I got back my test and it was a B-."

"That's good," said Connor before Haytham stuck the thermometer back under his tongue.

Connor turned back to his father and gave him a 'what the hell' look.

"I need to check on your fever," said Haytham. "Just be patient. You can talk to your friends in a minute."

Connor huffed. A minute later, the thermometer went off and Haytham took it out.

"38.4°C," Haytham read. "Your fever is dropping."

"Finally," Connor grumbled.

"I'm going to go out and get a couple of things," said Haytham, looking at the boys. "Connor, I want you take it easy."

Connor rolled his eyes.

"Yes dad."

Haytham nodded.

"Ok," said Haytham, kissing the top of Connor's head. "I'll see you in a bit."

"See ya later dad," said Connor, watching Haytham walk away.

Once Haytham closed the front the door, Connor went over the window and watched the car leave the driveway. After the car was out of sight, Connor stretched and turned to Desmond and Ezio.

"Ok, whose up to a game of soccer?"

Ezio and Desmond smiled.

1 hour later

"Hey," Ezio called with laugh as Connor stole the ball from him.

"Too slow," Connor yelled back, running with the ball to the makeshift goal.

Connor got to the goal and was about to kick the ball but Desmond stole the ball from him.

"Damn it Desmond," Connor yelled in playful anger, turning and running.

"Too slow," Desmond yelled back.

Unfortunately, Desmond wasn't looking where he was going and ran into Ezio, falling in the process. Connor tried to slow down too but ended up falling on top of Ezio and Desmond. They laid there, laughing and trying to catch their breaths. Connor began to cough. To Ezio, the cough sounded rough.

"Maybe...we should...take...a break," Ezio breathed out. "That cough...doesn't...sound...too good."

"Good...idea," Desmond agreed.

Connor pushed himself off Ezio and flopped onto the ground, still coughing. Ezio got up and offered a hand to Desmond, who took it. Then, Desmond offered a hand to Connor. Connor grabbed the hand and got up quickly. The three teenagers went into the kitchen and Connor and Desmond sat down while Ezio got out three water bottles. He passed 2 of them to Connor and Desmond, keeping one to himself. Connor let out one more big cough before drinking the water.

"You ok?" Ezio breathed.

Connor took a breath after drinking a bunch of the water.

"Yeah."

"Let's stay inside," said Desmond, putting his bottle down. "Your cough didn't sound too good."

Connor waved him off.

"It's alright," said Connor, a cough escaping his lips. "I'll just take some medicine and we can continue."

"No, we're going to play some video games," said Ezio, "instead of playing outside."

"You were outside?" a voice asked.

The boys turned and paled.


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing**

Connor swallowed nervously.

"Answer me, young man," said the voice.

Connor gulped this time and scratched the back of his head.

"Umm...hi grandpa," Connor greeted with a nervous smile. "How are you?"

Edward Kenway did not smile back. He crossed his arms as he walked over to his grandson. Then, he placed the back of his hand on Connor's forehead. Connor blushed.

"I'm fine grandpa," he muttered, pushing Edward's hand away. "Really, I am."

"You deliberately disobeyed your father," said Edward, ignoring Connor, "after he told you not to go outside."

"I know," said Connor, "but I was just so tired of being inside."

Edward sighed.

"Wait here."

Then, he left the kitchen. Connor winced while Desmond and Ezio looked scared.

"He's going to call dad," said Connor, raking his hand through his hair. "I'm screwed."

"We're all screwed," Desmond added.

Connor and Ezio looked at him with confusion on their faces.

"Why are we screwed?" Ezio asked.

"Think about it," said Desmond, pointing to his head with his right index finger. "If his dad finds out, he'll tell our parents and we won't be able see Connor until he's better."

Ezio winced. Then, Edward returned with the thermometer.

"Wait," said Connor, confused. "Aren't you going to call dad?"

Edward stuck the thermometer under Connor's tongue.

"Not right now," said Edward, crossing his arms.

A minute later, the thermometer was taken out of Connor's mouth.

"38.4°C," Edward read before putting the thermometer down. "Ok, it hasn't gotten any worse. Haytham will be happy to hear that when he comes home."

Now, the teenagers looked really confused.

"So, you're not going to call ?" Ezio asked.

"And not tell him Connor was outside when he wasn't suppose to?" Desmond added.

Edward shook his head.

"No," he answered, "I'm not."

The boys shared a smile.

"But," Edward continued, holding up one finger, "you have to behave or I will tell him. Is that clear?"

The boys nodded.

"Alright," said Edward clapping his hands together. "I know you three love your video games so how about you play some of those for a bit?"

"Ok," said Desmond, getting up.

"Sure," said Ezio, getting up as well.

"Ok, grandpa," said Connor, getting up.

"I'll be in there in a minute," Edward called as he grabbed a glass.

Connor didn't go into the living room. Instead, he stayed in the kitchen.

"Grandpa," said Connor as Edward turned on the sink, filling up the glass.

"Yes lad," said Edward, turning around and taking a sip.

"Did dad ask you to come here?" Connor asked.

Edward sighed and nodded.

"Yes, he did," he replied. "He just wanted to make sure you were resting."

Connor nodded.

"Also, he wanted me to inform you that he's going to be out for a while because of traffic so he wanted me to take your temperature and give you your medicine," Edward added.

"Ahh," Connor answered. "That makes sense."

"I never liked leaving Haytham home alone when he was sick either," said Edward before nodding towards the living room. "Now, lets join your friends."

Connor followed Edward out. He joined the game his friends were playing and had fun, for he knew that soon he would have to lie to his father.


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing**

"Dad!" Haytham called from outside. "Can you open the door for me, please?"

Connor jumped when he heard his father from outside. He looked over at Edward as he stood up.

"Haytham and I will get the bags and you three will put them away," said Edward as he walked over to the door.

The three teenagers got up and went to the kitchen.

"Remember, we're not going to tell my dad about what happened outside," Connor whispered to his friends.

Ezio and Desmond nodded. Soon after, Haytham came in with two bags of groceries and set them down on the table. The boys grabbed the bags, took out the contents and began to put them away.

"Thank you," said Haytham with a smile.

Then, he went back to get more bags just as Edward came in with a couple of bags. It was 15 minutes later when all of the groceries were finally put away. Haytham turned to them.

"Ok, I'm planning on making spaghetti," he told them. "So, do either of you three want to stay for lunch?"

Desmond and Ezio nodded quickly while Edward shrugged.

"I need to see what your mother is planning on doing," said Edward, taking out his phone and leaving the room.

Haytham nodded before turning to Ezio and Desmond.

"Ok, you two need to call your parents and let them know that you're staying for lunch," he told them.

They nodded before leaving to call. Then, Haytham turned to Connor.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Connor shrugged.

"Fine."

Haytham grabbed the thermometer that Edward had left on the table and turned it on before placing it into Connor's mouth. Connor huffed but said nothing. A minute later, the thermometer went off.

"38.17°C," Haytham read. "Your fever is coming down. You might be able to go to school next week."

Connor smiled. Then, Desmond came in.

"They know," he told them.

Ezio came in as well and said the same thing. Edward came in a minute after him.

"As long as I bring home some of the spaghetti for her, I'm aloud to stay," said Edward with a chuckle.

"Mum always did love the way I made spaghetti," Haytham answered with a chuckle as well.

"Well, the way you make it tastes awesome," Connor added. "It's the best in the world."

Haytham laughed and gave Connor a one armed hug.

"Thank you lad," said Haytham. "Your grandfather and I will make lunch while you three keep yourselves occupied. It shouldn't take too long."

The pasta took only ten minutes to make and soon, the two adults and three teenagers were sitting around the table and were eating spaghetti.

"Mmm," said Desmond, putting a big bite in his mouth. "This is so good."

Connor laughed.

"Isn't it always?"

Everybody, except Connor, got seconds of the food, which concerned Haytham.

"Not hungry?" Haytham asked.

"I'm full," Connor answered.

Haytham was going to ask another question when the phone rang. He got up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

Haytham was quiet as he listened to the person on the other side.

"He's here," said Haytham, frowning a little. "He said that you knew that he was here."

Haytham went silent again. Connor, Desmond and Ezio watched him. Desmond looked a little nervous though.

"Well, I'll let him know you're coming to get him," said Haytham after being quiet for a bit. "Alright, bye."

Connor frowned with confusion and turned to his friends, only to find only Ezio. He looked around and felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and saw Desmond, looking up at him and giving him a shush sign.

"Desmond, I just spoke with your brother," said Haytham. "He said that you never talked to him about staying for lunch."

Nobody responded.

"Get up Desmond," said Haytham in annoyance. "I know you're under the table."

Desmond got out from under the table and sat in his chair nervously.

"Well, I left a message on his phone," said Desmond in a quiet tone.

"He said he had no messages," said Haytham, frowning and crossing his arms. "Altair is coming to get you now."

The bell will ring in 3...2...1.

RING

Right on time.

Haytham went to the door and let Altair in. The older Miles brother frowned at the younger.

"Hey Altair," said Desmond, giving him a weak smile. "What's up?"

"I just got scared when I didn't know where my little brother was," snapped Altair. "Remember, today we're suppose to go to a movie with dad."

"Dad knew that I was going to be here," argued Desmond, standing up and looking his brother in the eye.

They stood there, staring the other down. Connor watched, a little nervous. Altair and Desmond often fought since Altair started to go to college.

"You were suppose to be back before 12:30," Altair snapped back.

"So what?" Desmond snapped. "I just lost track of time is all."

"Dad is not happy with you," said Altair. "He's very upset that you're late. Now, come on."

Desmond made a rude gesture over to his brother but followed him anyway.

"See ya later," said Desmond.

Then, the Miles brothers left, leaving only the Kenways and Ezio. After that incident, they continued on eating. Later, they decided to play video games. Well, Connor, Ezio and Edward played video games, Haytham just sat there and watched. Then, at 4:30, Ezio's father, Giovanni Auditore, came over and told his son that it was time to go home. Edward left after them, telling Haytham thank you and Connor to get well soon. After closing the door, Haytham turned to Connor.

"In the kitchen," said Haytham, pointing to the kitchen. "I want to talk."

Connor swallowed nervously but went into the kitchen.

Damn it! So close.


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing**

Connor sat down in a chair, nervous.

'Damn it!' he thought. 'I'm so screwed.'

Haytham came in and looked at him sternly. They locked gazes until Haytham decided to speak.

"I know that you weren't resting," said Haytham, sternly.

"Shit," muttered Connor.

"And I'm upset about that," Haytham continued, anger seeping in. "I want to know why can't you follow my instructions for once."

"Dad..." Connor started.

"No, I don't want to hear any excuses," said Haytham, cutting him off. "I want you to listen."

Connor quickly snapped his mouth shut.

"After you are better, you're grounded for 3 days," said Haytham, raising a hand afterwords to quiet his son's protests. "I'm not going to tolerate this disobedience."

"Three days?" Connor asked in shock. "I wasn't even outside for very long."

Haytham raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Oh really," he challenged. "How long were you out then? Because I'm pretty sure your definition of not very long and my definition of it differ greatly."

"For an hour," Connor answered after a little hesitation.

"Oh, it's a big difference then," said Haytham, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"My fever didn't get worse," snapped Connor, standing up. "Ask grandpa if you don't believe me."

"Watch your tone young man," Haytham warned.

"I'm seventeen years old!" shouted Connor. "I'm not a young man!"

"You will watch that tone and attitude that you use with me, Ratonhnhaké:ton," snapped Haytham before pointing to the stairs. "Go to your room. I'll come and get you when dinner is ready."

"I'm not a child," snapped Connor, proceeding to walk (well stomp) up the stairs anyway.

Haytham was about to say something when Connor's bedroom door closed. Haytham sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I don't know what to do," he muttered.

He sat there for a couple of minutes before getting up and going to make dinner.

Meanwhile, up in Connor's room

Connor flopped onto his bed, huffing, after closing his door.

"I was only outside for an hour at the most," he huffed. "Grandpa even said that my fever didn't get worse."

Then, he turned onto his side and decided to rest a little bit.


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing**

Connor jumped at the sound of knocking at his door. He turned to the door.

"Come in," he croaked as he turned back onto his side.

He heard the door open and the footsteps of his father before feeling the bed dip under Haytham's weight.

"Hey lad," Haytham greeted softly. "How are you feeling?"

Connor only shrugged. Haytham reached over and placed the back of his hand onto Connor's forehead.

"You still feel warm," stated the older Kenway, removing his hand. "Sit up."

Connor complied and had the thermometer stuck under his tongue. Haytham held it in place.

"Why did you hold the thermometer?" Connor asked once the thermometer was out of his mouth.

Haytham didn't answer right away. He was looking at the reading.

"To make sure that the thermometer read correctly," Haytham answered, putting the thermometer down.

Haytham had placed the thermometer on a tray that he had brought up with him. Connor didn't even know that he had it until he sat up. The tray had a bowl of chicken noodle soup, a plate with a sandwich, two bottles of water and Connor's medicine. Haytham poured out the correct dose of medicine before giving the cup to his son. Connor downed the medicine and turned to his father.

"Dad," said Connor, handing the cup back.

"Hmm?" Haytham replied.

"I'm...I'm sorry for earlier," said Connor, bowing his head.

Haytham sighed and kissed the top of Connor's head.

"It's alright, lad," said Haytham.

Then, he placed the tray on Connor's lap.

"Now, lets eat," said Haytham as he picked up a water bottle. "Then, later, we can watch a movie or two."

"Ok," Connor answered smiling, picking up a spoon. "That sound fun."

After eating dinner, Haytham and Connor went downstairs and watched three movies. When the credits began to roll on the third movie, a yawn escaped from Connor's lips. Haytham smiled.

"Someone's tired," stated Haytham, standing up. "Let's get you to bed."

Drowsy, Connor let Haytham help him up and to his room. He was out before his head hit the pillow. Haytham smiled and placed a kiss on top of Connor's forehead.

"Sleep well, lad," whispered Haytham.

Then, he left to go to bed himself.


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing**

The next morning, when Connor woke up, he felt a rush of energy run through him. He hopped out of bed. He felt better than he had been in days. Connor smiled and got dressed before going downstairs to the kitchen. Haytham wasn't up yet so Connor decided to make breakfast. He was making pancakes when Haytham finally came down.

"Good morning dad," Connor chirped.

Haytham looked at Connor.

"Good morning lad," greeted Haytham. "I see you're feeling better."

"Loads," replied Connor, flipping a pancake in the air.

"That's good," said Haytham, taking a seat at the table. "Before we eat, I'm going to take your temperature."

Connor whined but nodded. Soon, Connor finished making breakfast and aloud Haytham to stick the thermometer under his tongue.

"37°C," Haytham read after the thermometer went off. "Your fever broke. Finally."

"Great!" Connor exclaimed, standing up. "Now, I don't have to rest all the time anymore."

"Actually, if your temperature stays down for the rest of the day," said Haytham, "then you won't have to rest all the time."

"But dad..." Connor protested.

"You have to be fever free for 24 hours before you're completely better," Haytham interrupted.

"I feel fine though," Connor whined.

"Just rest for today," said Haytham, gently, "and if your temperature stays down, you can go to school on Monday."

"Great," Connor muttered, sitting down and putting his head into his hand. "Another day of resting."

"You're still grounded after you're better though," said Haytham.

Connor sat up quickly and looked at him in shock, mouth agape.

"Still?!" Connor asked.

"Yes," said Haytham, crossing his arms. "You deliberately disobeyed me and endangered your health."

"You can't blame me for wanting to go outside," said Connor.

"No, I can't," said Haytham with a sigh, "but I can blame you for actually going outside and running around when you're suppose to be inside and resting."

"But..." Connor started.

Haytham held up a hand.

"This discussion is over," said Haytham before pointing to the couch. "Now, go lay down."

"But dad..." Connor, once again, started.

"Now," Haytham interrupted.

Then, Haytham turned and began to walk up the stairs. Connor gave him a rude gesture before going into the living room and laying down on the couch.

"Let's add 2 more days to that grounding shall we?"

Connor sat up quickly and turned to the stairs in shock. He turned back around.

"How the hell did he know?"


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing**

Connor groaned as he turned onto his back.

He was bored.

Seriously bored.

Connor couldn't find anything interesting on TV to watch and didn't want to play on his laptop. He wanted to go outside. He turned to his dad, who was in the kitchen, putting away dishes.

"Dad," called Connor, sitting up.

"Yes Connor," answered Haytham, looking at his son.

"Can I go outside and take a walk?"

"No."

"Come on dad," whined Connor. "I've been stuck inside for days."

"I said no Connor," said Haytham.

Connor whined and flopped back down on the couch. Haytham sighed as he closed the cabinet door. He knew that with Connor's fever broken, the teenager will soon be energetic again. Then, Haytham remembered that he had to go to the store to pick up a couple of things.

"I guess I could take Connor with me," Haytham muttered to himself. "Maybe he'll get rid of some of that ridiculous energy he has."

"Connor," he called.

"Yeah."

"Go get dressed," Haytham called back. "We're going to go to the store."

Haytham smiled a little as he listened to Connor run upstairs. Then, he went to go get his shoes.

This will be fun.


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing**

Haytham looked over at the passenger side of the car (don't worry. They're at a stop light).

Connor's fingers were uncharacteristically twitching.

"You really want to be outside don't you?" Haytham asked with a chuckle.

"You have no idea," said Connor.

After finally getting to the store, Connor, more or less, jumped out of the car and started to stretch. He also took very deep breaths. Haytham looked at him with a 'what-the-hell' expression. Connor looked back at him.

"What?"

"You're acting as if you were denied fresh air for weeks," Haytham answered.

"I'm just glad to be outside after being sick for a few days," said Connor, shrugging.

Haytham rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the store. Once in the store, Haytham grabbed a basket.

"Do you know what you need to get?" Connor asked, following his father.

"Yes," Haytham answered, going down an aisle. "We need to get more shampoo, conditioner, mouth wash and tooth paste. I also want to pick up some vitamins for you."

"Why do I need vitamins?" Connor asked.

Haytham stopped and picked up a bottle of shampoo, reading it.

"Well, I want you to be healthy," said Haytham as he put the shampoo back on the shelf, "and you have a bad habit of skipping lunch and sometimes dinner."

"So?"

"So, you're not getting the all of vitamins that you need," said Haytham, picking up another bottle of shampoo.

Haytham read the bottle and then placed it in the basket. Then, he reached for a bottle of conditioner.

"I just want you to be healthy is all," said Haytham, putting the bottle into the basket and walking away to another aisle.

"Vitamins are stupid," Connor muttered, following in suit.

"They may seem stupid," said Haytham, walking down the aisle with the tooth paste and mouth wash, "but they help."

Connor rolled his eyes as Haytham picked up some tooth paste and mouth wash.

"It just seems pointless," said Connor, walking with Haytham to aisle that had the vitamins.

"Connor, they're not pointless," said Haytham, picking up a bottle of vitamins.

"Yes they are," said Connor.

Haytham, obviously, wasn't listening to him.

"Ah, there they are," said Haytham, putting the teen vitamins into the basket. "Now we can go home."

"Yay," said Connor, sarcastically.


	20. Chapter 20

**I own nothing**

Once Haytham and Connor got home, they put the stuff away and had lunch. Then, Haytham decided it was time to take Connor's temperature.

"Dad," Connor whined, moving away from him.

"Connor, stay still," Haytham ordered, trying to get the thermometer into Connor's mouth

"Dad, I'm fine," whined Connor, moving his head.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, sit still right now," Haytham ordered again.

Connor continued to move his head away from Haytham until Haytham finally decided to give up.

"Fine!" Haytham exclaimed, exasperated and throwing his hands into the air. "Fine! You win!"

Connor didn't waste anytime moving to the living room. After he laid down on the couch, Connor kept an eye out for his father, just in case. Finally, Connor relaxed his muscles and sighed. Then, he felt the thermometer being stuck into his mouth. Connor looked up and saw Haytham smirking at him. He glared at him.

"I don't give up that easily son," said Haytham, placing a gentle hand on his son's head.

Connor huffed and pouted. A minute later the thermometer went off and Haytham took it out.

"Still at 37°C," said Haytham, putting the thermometer down.

"I haven't had a fever all day," said Connor, sitting up. "When will you stop taking my temperature?"

"Tomorrow morning," Haytham answered. "As long as your temperature stays down."

Connor groaned and flopped back down on the couch. Haytham chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure your temperature will stay down," said Haytham.

"How do you know?" Connor asked.

"I'm your father," Haytham answered. "I always know."

Connor snorted and turned onto his side.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked.

"Want to," Haytham corrected before answering. "Sure, you may choose."

Connor then smiled and got up to choose a movie.


End file.
